


Dance Disaster: Part 8

by Gribby



Series: Dance Disaster [8]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gribby/pseuds/Gribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanne and Janette talk about Kevin and Karen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Disaster: Part 8

Joanne and Janette sat together over lunch. They had been rehearsing for the professional dance, which would open the results show that weekend, and had decided to eat at a local café, before they left for their respective homes.  
"Janette, I've been worried about Kevin recently. He and Karen haven't been speaking lately, and you know about the rumours that she's been staying with Rocco. That didn't go down well," Joanne confided in her friend.  
Janette, who was also Karen's best friend, shared Joanne's concerns. She did feel that her friend had been a little harsh on her fiancé and was worried that she might lose Kevin if she were not careful.  
"Yes, I had noticed that. Poor Kevin. I mean I've tried to persuade Aljaz to visit him in hospital, but he refuses to. I'm sure he'll see sense eventually, but honestly it just seems so stupid- they're supposed to be friends! More than anything though, I'm concerned that Karen is about to ruin her relationship with Kevin. He'd make a much better husband for her than Matthew did," she replied.  
"I hope Aljaz does visit Kevin. He needs someone to talk some sense into him. He has it in his mind that he needs to fight Rocco. He isn't a violent person. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen him hurt anyone- at least not intentionally, and I've known him all my life. Please do talk to Aljaz. I am surprised that he won't listen to you; you are his girlfriend," said Joanne.  
At this stage, a waitress arrived, carrying a pot of tea and a plate of scones. Joanne thanked her and waited until she was out of earshot.  
"Kevin made me promise not to tell anyone, but I have to tell you. You won't tell Karen, will you?" Joanne asked.  
"Of course I won't," promised Janette.  
"The reason Kevin hasn't spent much time with her lately- the reason he didn't go iceskating with you- is that... is that... well, he's really ill. The doctor doesn't know if he'll live. He didn't want Karen to know," Joanne sobbed.  
She was so worried about her brother. She really did love him. He was everything to her.

Janette placed her hand on Joanne's shoulder.  
"I'm sure Kevin will be alright. Even if he isn't, Jo, there's nothing you can do. At least he had the sense to go to the doctor's. They've probably caught it early enough. Don't worry about it. You'll only make yourself ill," she reassured her friend.  
Joanne smiled.  
"Thank you Janette. You're a great friend."

**Author's Note:**

> Matthew is Karen Hauer's ex-husband.


End file.
